Steve's Diary
by Bearbar123
Summary: Steve wakes up in a new place and makes alot of friends. Based on mob talker
1. Day 1-2

Day 1: I woke up on a beach the waves lapping at my feet as I looked around. I sighed at stood walking into the woods I sighed and started to gather some wood. I soon had enough to make some wooden tools and I took off into the pains to try and find someplace to stay. I looked up seeing it was about midday when I found a small cave, barely big enough to fit in with a couple essentials like a bed and a chest to keep my stuff safe as well as a nice oven to cook my food. I looked out the small hole i had to see the sun was still high in the sky. I sighed and walked out looking around when I saw something running in the woods. I turned pulling out my stone sword and run in to help them when i see it's a small boy. He runs and hides behind me as I take down the demons.(Yea I needed an enemy and this is it) "Hey you okay kid?" I asked him and looked at the small form of the shaking boy. He looked so scared. "Yea, thanks mister. I'm Yaebi." He said and I smiled at him. "I'm Steve, new to the area, if you want you can come back to my house but it will be a small fit." I asked, nodding he grabs my arm and holds onto as I lead the way back to the small cave I now live in. When we got here I shut the door behind us and walked over to my food storage and started to cook after I set all my stone and wooden tools on the bench beside the oven. I ask the boy if pork is fine as that is all i have and he says it is so i start to cook. I can't let the poor little guy starve. Well Yaebi ate I picked up my stone pick and started working away at the stone trying to create a storage room. I was about halfway when the light started to get low. I had yet to find any coal to make some torches so i was forced to stop working once it got dark. I sighed and walked over to my bed and picked up Yaebi. Setting him on the bed, there was no way I was sending a little boy out in the dark. "Yaebi, you can stay here tonight, i'm not going to be sending a little defenseless boy out into the dark." I said to him and he nodded laying down on my bed. Once he closed his eyes I picked up my sword and went over to my window slot and sat there looking out into the night. I soon fell asleep after the moon was almost at midnight. Day 2: I woke up early hearing someone calling out. I opened my eyes and groaned a little. I sat up, going outside I look around and quickly spot a girl with a bow looking around. "Yaebi! Are you around here, come out, i'm sorry I left you alone yesterday. Please come out, i need you to be safe!" She yelled out. I walked over to her waving my hands. "Hey Miss, over here. I found the boy your looking for yesterday, he is back at my house. Please come back with me to get him." I said, she nodded and followed me back to the house. When we got there Yaebi was already up and waiting for us. He ran out and hugged his sister tightly. I could tell she was happy to find him and most defiantly was worried about her. I insisted they both stay for breakfast. The girl looked exhausted and i made her side down in a corner well me and Yae made breakfast. After breakfast I washed dished well Yae went and packed away everything. I turned around to say goodbye to the two and saw the girl asleep curled up in the corner. Deciding to let them stay here as she rests I take Yae and we both go hunting. Later when we return, him carrying our weapons well I held the two piggys we took down together. Turns out the little boy was quite the adept at hand to hand combat. Opening the door we stepped in to the smell of fresh cooking. We had been out all day so coming home to her cooking was a surprise. I set the food down to the side and put away my weapons before I turned back to Yae and the girl. "Thank you for cooking for me Miss?" I said unsure of her name. She giggled and set the food in front of me and Yae. "I'm called Suke. And it's no problem. You took my brother out hunting and let us both stay here for a little while, think of it as thanks." "It's no problem. You two will be returning to a home around here right?" I asked, she looked down at her food with a bit of a frown on her face Yae saw that in his sister and reached out taking her hand. "Actually, Steve. We don't have a home, we try to find little caves like this to sleep in at night. I protect Yaebi as best I can but when i have to go alone somewhere, stuff like when you rescued him happens." I looked at her deciding to not let them go out tonight. "You can stay here, Suke. I don't want you guys to get in trouble at night. I'll expand my house and make 2 bedrooms." I said. I stood up and grabbed my pick, with new found determination i quickly set to work working on the rooms through the rest of the night. 


	2. Day 5

Day 5: It had been a couple days since Suke and Yae moved in with me. I had finished thier bedroom on the third night but i just finished my own bedroom last night. I had fallen asleep right away. This morning I let the two of them sleep in well I went out to find some food. I searched for about 3 hours before I sat down next to a lake to relax and get some fresh water. I heard movement and I loved to the side seeing a girl walk out a little ways down the lake. I knew she spotted me so I went back to relaxing for a moment when I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Um excuse me sir, do you think you could put sunscreen on my back please?" She asked me, I nodded to her, not wanting to hurt a girl's feelings. "May I ask your name? I don't want to be doing this without your name." She chuckled, turning her head back towards me so I could look in her eyes before she whispered her name so beautifully. "My name is Zhi. I'm greatful for this a burn up in the sun quickly." She said. I picked up the bottle of sun block, staring to apply it her her back she leans back into my touch. When my hands slip under her straps of her bathing suit I expected her to hit me, hard. But she doesn't I rub it in all over her back. Once I was done I pulled away, she turned back to me. I could see her red eyes reflecting back my blue ones. I gulp as she leans in wrapping her arms around me. "You have my name, but I don't have your name kind sir. Would you kindly tell me your name?" She asked. I gulped again the position she was in was a little akward, i mean she was practically on my lap. "M-my nnname is is steve." I said nervously as I slid back away from her. She moved forward onto my lap as i kept sliding back till i found myself on the waters edge. "Mister Steve would you mind going swiming with me?" She asked as she scooted closer onto my lap so we were almost chest to chest. Then with one last scoot closer she shoved me into the water laughing. I glared at her and she sat there giggling but once I started to move towards the shore she stood and dashed away into the woods. I climbed out and sighed looking at my wet clothing I started to walk back. "Steve your all wet!" Suke said when I got back. I nodded to her and went back to my room changing my clothes before I walked back out to the two. I tell Suke what happened over dinner and she started to laugh. "Zhi is very funny you shouldn't take it out on her, she is just a little lost, her younger sister ran away from her into a very deep cave so i wouldn't bother her." She said and i quickly felt sad, her younger sister was lost in some cave somewhere so sad. It was quickly night and even though i had found coal it wasn't very much we only had enough torches for each room. I lay down on my bed after by torch light I sorted things out. I made a plan for the next couple days I would set up a mine and maybe find some way to make defenses as the demons kept attacking at night. Me and Suke could drive off the smaller and weaker ones but when oone bigger one came we all had to hide in my mine. I sighed and put my stuff aside, pulling the blanket over my a closed my eyes the moonlight from my window shining into the room on me as i fell asleep. A/N: I decided to write down all the ages of the mobs there will be here also steve is about 20 Zombie(Yaebi): 14 Skellington(Suke): 21 Spider(Zhi): 18 Cave Spider(?): 13 Enderman(Andr): 20 Creeper(Cupa): 19 Snow Golem(?): 16 Iron Golem(?): 23 Silverfish(?): 9 Slime(?): 22 Magma Cube(?): 21 Blaze(?): 20 Ghast(?): 19 If you guys want i'll update this and put in the names keeping it on every chapter. 


	3. Steve's Diary day 10

Day 10

I sighed as I woke up. I heard movement out in the hall. When I looked out my window I laughed seeing snow. I quickly got dressed and hurried out to our main room to see Suke standing there with the door open.

I looked past her laughing when i aw Yaebi playing around in the snow. I picked up my shovel jumping out there with him I started to shovel the snow at Yae who picked up some snow throwing it at me.

An hour later we went in for hot coffee and hot chocolate that Suke made for us. Yae and me worked on the bedrooms for a little while before we walked back out into the snow to play for a little while more.

"Mister Steve? Do you want to build a snowman? I always heard if you build one and put a pumpkin on it magic will happen!" Yaebi said and I smiled and nodded to him. Pushing a ball of snow up with him we then made a smaller one and put it ontop.

Once we were done I found a pumpkin in our storage and walked out placing it on top with some sticks. Me and Yae stepped back as the snowman started to glow and then suddenly a girl was there where the snowman was a little bit before. I moved forward and caught her as she fell to the ground.

-Timeskip of snowy awesomeness-

The girl started to wake up and I smiled at her and reached out forcing her to lay back down as she tried to sit up. Yae and Suke hurried over as they saw she was up.

"It's okay we wont hurt you here have a nice drink of warm coco." Suke said and pushed me away and sat down next to her and helped her with the coco. She asked the girl who she was and the girl smiled.

"My name is Winter you created me master, right master." She said and gave me a hug. I looked at her a little shocked.

"Um sure, but you don't have to call me master. You can call me Steve Miss. Winter." I said and she nodded to me and smiled.

"Okay Master Steve."


End file.
